The Secret: Forum
Questions and Answers on the Theory and Practice of the Methodology presented in the The Secret. Can the method of the The Secret really work in romantic love? Absolutely! It is infallible! The method described in The Secret works for love as for anything else. Romantic love is the most powerful emotional aspiration. Therefore it has the greatest power to mobilize the forces of the universe. The aspiration should be intense, happy, confidence, full of faith and expansiveness. Then the result will come most rapidly. Be positive! Avoid doubt, worry, fear or hesitation. The DVD and the book do site real examples of people who have won the person of their dreams, gained popularity and found affection using this method. What is the impact of past actions (karma) on realization of our aspiration? # A man mishandles an article and breaks it. After 10 years when he aspires to buy a similar article, his forgotten past mischief may create disturbances. Unless the temperament or attitude is reversed, the secret may not work even if strictly followed. A genuine change of attitude now or the spiritual discipline of consecration can remove the obstacle. # It is true that the consequences of our past acts impact our present and future performance and that future acccomplishment is possible only when those obstacles are removed. The Secret does not directly address this issue. But the method of The Secret takes it into account when it advocates an attitude that is wholly positive in thought and feeling, full of confidence, cheerfulness, faith and gratitude for what has already occurred. Opening to the universal forces with such a positive attitude can remove past obstacles even without our becoming conscious of them. The strategy of The Secret is to focus entirely on the positive side of accomplishment and make it perfect. It is also a valid. In fact, to become wholly positive requires conscious or subconscious reversal of past attitudes and actions. When you try to generate an intense feeling of gratitude or faith in accomplishment, all that opposes from the past tends to rise up. Overcoming it positively dissolves the negative formation. For those who want a spiritual method capable of dissolving all past obstacles, Consecration is the most effective. Queen knew The Secret in 1991 The popgroup Queen sang, on their 1991 Album "Innuendo", the following verse: You can be anything you want to be Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be Be free with your tempo, be free be free Surrender your ego - be free, be free to yourself Is there any link between Luck in lottery and The Secret method? The Honeymoon Gambler Where would you take your wife for honeymoon if you had been in love with that girl for more than 10 years and then got married to her? The Alps in Switzerland? The blue lagoon of Fiji? The beautiful lake Taupo in New Zealand? I took my wife to a casino in Las Vegas - The capital of chance games! When your wallet is full of cash, mind is arrogant with stupidity and you are ready to give an arm and a leg to prove to your newly wed wife that she has just married the most intelligent man in the world, what else will you do? A few years before my marriage I had learnt something similar (and better than) the method advocated by The Secret. I believed truly that I could conquer the world - if not the Universe - with that wonderful method. I was so unconscious that I did not realize that all chance games were associated with negative forces, and even a causal, fleeting encounter with such forces would bring us great difficulties in different areas of life. My wife knew something about this method. When I told her that we were going to visit a casino, she was upset. She suggested that there were better places to visit. But I promised her that I should spend $5 only, just to have the fun of playing a chance game. My wife refused to play any games but accompanied so that her beloved husband was not hurt. The game dice rolled. I applied my method. I made $15 with an investment of $5. The game wheels rolled. The game machines spit out coins. The cling, cling sound of the coins, the sound of falling money was the finest music I had ever heard. My winnings grew into $20, $100 and then $1000. All the time I was using my special spiritual method. Then I decided to go for a killing. i decided to bet all the money I had with me in the game in which I thought I fully controlled. My wife started to argue with me and asked me to stop the nonsense at once. She said, "This is the way the negative forces work. They give you small winnings in the beginning in order to distroy you in a big way." I was not in a mood to listen to her advice. However to make her happy, I told her, "You look beautiful and I am happy. May I take a photograph of you? Please stand next to that roulette table." She obliged. The moment my camera flashed, two big bouncers - security guards - each weighing more than 300 pounds, snatched the camera from my hands, pulled me forcibly away from the game floor and pushed me into a special room. No one was allowed to take photographs in sensitive areas. It was a legally punishable offence. And I had just violated the privacy law. My wife came running behind me and we begged the investigator for mercy. After a few minutes of tough talking, the investigator destroyed the film roll and returned the camera. He warned me that he should not see my face again in the casino, or face disastrous consequences that would extend for a life time. With that warning he threw me physically out of the casino. Now I realize that the Divine Intervention had saved me from a big loss and a deadly habit. It took several years for me to remove my feelings, thoughts and attitudes towards chance games. I have shared my personal experience that involved a secret method and chance games. You draw your own conclusion. In Which Quadrant Is One Can it be known which quadrant one is in? The result lets us know it. But don't we need to know before, so that we can change the result? (1) The Life Divine says that Life progresses by Consciousness and Consciousness progresses by organization. To observe is the first step in becoming conscious. When we are not able to decide on an issue, we are not fully conscious about it and its components. We have several conflicting and contradictory thoughts, feelings and attitudes about the issue. When we start using the decision making tool, we begin to observe all the factors that influence the decision and its outsome. Observation and analysis of all factors lead us to some kind of mental organization, this organization makes us more conscious and this progress in consciousness brings us progress in life. One of the basic purposes of the decision making tool is to make us understand our present inner and outer status. We will certainly understand in which quadrant we are in as clearly as a big gold coin on our palm if we use the tool in the right way. (2) The main purpose of the decision making tool is to give us unfailing success in whatever we do. To make us understand to which quadrant we are in through the results is NOT its purpose. As we will know where we are in even before we start doing something about our decision, we can take every necessary step to move into the quadrant I. The moment we move into the quadrant I, our success is assured. add new question here See also [[Making The Secret work for you|Making The Secret work for you]] [[Message of The Secret | Message of The Secret]] The Secret of Romance Theory of Luck [[Secrets behind The Secret | Secrets behind The Secret]] [[Unanswered Questions about The Secret | Unanswered Questions about The Secret]] The Secret Project main page Category:Life Category:Prosperity Category:Accomplishment Category:The Secret